Wintersend Silence
by wintryone
Summary: Companion story to The Misadventures of Mari Hawke: Redux, and takes place sometime after chapter 19. Mari's feeling a bit overwhelmed, and seeks some solace in the usual place. Teeny tiny one-shot, to blow off some holiday stress!


_A/N If you've read Misadventures, this takes place sometime after chapter 19._

* * *

"You've had luck on your travels?" asked Bodhan politely, when Hawke entered the estate.

"I don't know if I'd call it luck," she replied. "Everyone in the city seems to want my attention these days."

Bodhan chuckled. "You are certainly very popular," he agreed. "And by the way, another message came while you were away. It's on your desk."

Hawke massaged her temple with one hand as she walked toward her small office area at the back of the room.

"Mari!" Leandra exclaimed from the upper floor. "There you are!"

"Hello Mother," Hawke said. The sealed parchment was from the Gallows, and Hawke nervously opened it afraid something had happened to Bethany.

"Mari, we need to get you to the seamstress for your fitting," Leandra said. "The Viscount's Wintersend party is next week!"

Hawke scanned the letter, ignoring her mother for the moment. It was from Feynriel. The poor lad was terrified the Templars would force the Rite of Tranquility on him. She began to wrack her brain for some way to possibly help him.

"Mari? Are you listening to me? I've made an appointment for this afternoon. The blue taffeta is lovely, and would show off your complexion quite wonderfully."

"Mother…" Hawke began, only to be interrupted by Bodhan.

"Mistress Hawke, you have a visitor," he said, and Merrill followed him into the room.

"Hawke," Merrill said without preamble, "I wanted to talk to you. I've been wondering if I made a mistake leaving my clan, and…"

"I'm sorry Merrill," said Leandra, "Mari has no time for visitors right now. She's late for an appointment."

"But Hawke is so clever, and never makes any mistakes," said Merrill sheepishly. "I thought if anyone could help me, she could."

"Mistress Hawke," said Bodhan again, and she could hear Sandal giggling in the corner. "Guard Captain Aveline."

"Hawke!" shouted Aveline. "Just what did you think you were doing going to the Qunari compound without me?" Aveline inserted herself between Merrill and Leandra. "You could have caused an incident!"

Hawke's neck was beginning to hurt as she swiveled her head to keep up with them all talking at her. Her head really was beginning to pound now, and their words, as they all tried to speak over each other, were beginning to sound like garbled nonsense. She had to get out of there.

As the three women began to argue amongst themselves over who would have her attention, Hawke silently slipped into the shadows at the edges of the room. She'd made it all the way to the door before she heard her mother call out "Mari! Come back here!" But it was too late – Hawke was out the door and racing through Hightown in the space of a breath.

At first she thought to maybe leave the city altogether to get away from the constant, incessant chattering, and the never-ending demands upon her time, but there was a cold wind blowing off the sea, and she hadn't brought her heavy cloak. Then she remembered the last time she'd had any real peace, and she smiled at the memory. Those three days with Fenris when he'd been in recovery after the Carta attack.

Of course that's where she would go.

When she entered his room, Fenris was sitting by the fire, intently studying one of the primer books she'd leant him. He was relaxed and at ease, as the flames danced merrily, giving off a cheerful warmth. Fenris stood as she came toward him.

"Hawke," he said, and held out his hand to her.

She did not reply, but instead lifted his hand to her cheek and let out a long sigh. As if he understood her, Fenris laid a soft kiss on her forehead before he rested his head against hers and drew in a long breath.

Hawke began to feel herself relax as she reveled in the silence. Only the crack and snap of the fire burning and their softly intermingled breaths filled the room. The muscles in her neck and shoulder began to loosen, and the pounding in her head was fading. She looked up at Fenris, who smiled softly down at her.

"Kisses?" she asked him with a curve of her lips.

His gaze immediately dropped to her mouth, and took on a hungry, nearly predatory look. "Yes," he drawled, and his head ducked to meet her upturned face.

Hawke's fingers threaded through his hair as she opened for him. There was nothing else like this… the taste of him, the warmth that spread through her as he explored her so thoroughly and in no apparent hurry. She wrapped her arms around his neck when she thought her knees might give way. His response was to lift her into his arms, and sit down on the chair with her in his lap.

Now, instead of feeling overwhelmed and used, Hawke felt wonderfully soothed and cared for. There were so very many reasons why she adored this man, she thought to herself as his hands swept gently up and down the length of her back. She believed, however, on this particular day, she cherished his silence the most.

* * *

_**Happiest of Holidays to Everyone! **_


End file.
